Children of the Gundam
by Chachiri NoDa
Summary: PG-13 only cause of mildly suggestive dialogue. The pilots are a little older and have come together for a reunion. When a confusing message from Sally Po arrives, things go downhill from there. Yaoi pairings, but nothing graphic. R&R please.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. 

Author's Note: This is a story I started a long time ago and never finished. I'm putting it up so you guys can tell me what you think of it. If you guys ask, I'll continue it.

Warnings: Yaoi pairings, but nothing graphic. Slightly suggestive dialogue. Original character. I will admit that my original character is a tad bit unbelievable and fits in a bit too well with little explanation about who she is, but she's necessary. Bad grammar has been purposely inputted; Duo's American and he'll speak like one. :D

Chapter 1   


Quatre looked back over his shoulder as Duo sat down on the couch and sighed. Quatre had invited all of his former teammates to his house for a visit. Duo and Heero had arrived together, but after that, were rarely seen in the same room outside of meals and sleep. 

"What's the matter, Duo?" Quatre asked sitting down beside him, "Are you and Heero in the middle of some fight?" 

Duo looked down at his feet, "Sort of. We had been talking about something before we left that we greatly disagree on." 

"Do you mind if I ask what?" Quatre asked, ready to give Duo space if he needed it. 

"Well, I want kids," Duo paused a moment to make sure Quatre caught that, "Adopt them, I mean. Heero seems fine with that, kinda. He's not real sure about it. You remember that I'm an orphan, right?" 

"Yes, so is Heero, if I'm not mistaken," 

"He is, but that's not the point. I grew up on the street, and I think I should adopt a kid from L2. Actually more than one. Heero seems to be against adopting more than one. He thinks that if I want a lot of kids I should open an orphanage." 

"Why don't you?" 

Duo sighed, "This may sound strange, but I know for a fact that most kids don't like orphanages. That's why most live on the street." 

Quatre nodded, "I guess you would be the one to know." 

Duo nodded, "But I don't know what to do. I want to adopt a lot of kids, as many as I could afford, but Heero don't want to deal with them." 

"Well, Heero is going to have to want them before you can adopt them, if you are living with Heero. I'll admit to you, I've thought about adopting before, but I think Trowa's afraid he'll mess the kid up. He doesn't know what it's like to have a parent, and doesn't have the slightest clue on how to be one." 

"I worried about that too," Duo said, "The closest thing to a parent that I know would be Father Maxwell or Sister Helen. I hope that would be enough. No one KNOWS how to be a parent exactly, anyway." 

They both sat in silence pondering what to do. That's when they heard the front door close. Both looked up to see Wufei and his girlfriend, Chandra. 

"Good afternoon," Chandra said in her soft alto, "And how has your day been?" 

Both Duo and Quatre smiled. Chandra had a way of brightening up a place that they couldn't explain. Just being around her seemed to force one into a good mood. It was obvious why Wufei was with her. She was intelligent, beautiful, and understanding of others. 

"I'm gonna go shower, alright?" Wufei said giving her a small kiss before heading upstairs. 

"See you in a little while," Chandra called up before sitting down in a chair across from the couch. 

"You both look tired," Duo said, "What have you be up to?" 

"Oh, just running from a certain blonde ex-royal who wanted to know where to find Heero." 

Duo sneered, "Doesn't she give up?" 

"We lost her though, so don't worry?" Chandra said, "Besides, it reminded me to get steroids for Wufei this morning." 

"Steroids?" Duo asked. 

"Don't you remember?" Quatre asked, "Wufei was hospitalized for five months after that car accident. He's been put on steroids to regulate his body as he regains his movement." 

"Yeah, Wufei lost a lot of his muscle tone," Chandra informed; "He was just released lost month. Didn't you notice how small he looks?" 

"No, I haven't seen him in three years. I just noticed he was taller." 

"So are you, if I remember, Wufei said none of you were above five and half when he last saw you. Now most of you are about 5'10, except Quatre." 

"I'm 5'6," Quatre smiled, "I've always been smaller than the rest of them." 

"I'm 5'9 and I feel fine!" Duo said, "No offense, Q, but I like being tall." 

"Trowa's 5'11," Quatre smirked. 

Duo stuck his tongue out, "I'll just wear boots." 

Chandra laughed, "I'm 5'4 and it doesn't bother me at all, Duo, and you're worried about a couple of inches." 

Duo changed the subject, "How long have you and Wufei been together?" 

"Two and a half years," Chandra smiled, "I met him in a Chinese restaurant. He cooked my first meal of Chinese. It was great and I had to compliment and thank the chief." 

"I've never had Wufei's cooking," Duo said, "We should make him feed us Quatre." 

Quatre laughed, "I've had his cooking and it was worth the wait." 

"Am I the only one then?" Duo asked, "Well, me and Heero." 

"Trowa's had it too. We stopped in the restaurant." 

Duo huffed before changing the subject back to where he intended to go in the first place. 

"Two and half years, huh? So I guess he does it for ya." 

It took a moment for both Chandra and Quatre to register what he meant and Quatre nearly smacked him for speaking to a woman in such a fashion. 

"Yes, he does it for me," Chandra smirked, "Why? Interested?" 

Quatre nearly fell out of his seat in shock. Duo laughed, "Are you renting him out?" 

Chandra laughed, "I was taught to share." 

Duo fell out of his chair then. 

Trowa walked in and towered over them all. He noticed Quatre's expression, but before he could ask, Duo sat up. 

"I'll trade you Heero for Wufei for one night," Duo said with a grin, "Deal?" 

Chandra seemed to honestly think about it, "I'd have to check to see if Wufei has any openings. But it seems like a fair trade." 

Duo said, "Great, I'll just run it by Heero." 

"Nani?" Trowa suddenly gasped. 

Chandra and Duo both busted out into laughter. Quatre stood up to explain to Trowa over the noise. 

Heero came down the stairs then and glanced over at them. Chandra and Duo looked at him and immediately silenced. 

"Well, ask him?" Chandra prodded. 

Duo laughed instead. 

Heero seem to ponder the situation a moment before turning into the kitchen. 


	2. Those Left Behind

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Sad but true.

Author's note: I have about 9 parts already written and I'll be posting them when I get around to it. If you like it tell me. I would really want to know if I should continue this.

Warnings: Same apply.

Chapter 2 

After dinner that evening, five of them went outside to the patio, while Heero went back to his room and started to mess with his laptop. 

Heero had been on for only an hour when an e-mail alert came up on the screen. He checked his box to find an e-mail from Sally Po. 

Curious, he opened and read its contents before nearly falling out of his chair in shock. He printed the e-mail into five copies and rushed down the stairs. The laughter on the patio died when Heero burst onto it. 

"Read," was the only instruction given, and the five of them read the e-mail. 

"But what is this?" Wufei shouted, "The oona must have gone mad!" 

"Even if she is wrong it should be looked into," Trowa said, "This is too interesting to ignore." 

The five of them reported to Preventers Headquarters the next day. Chandra worked for the Preventers so she went as well. They immediately went to the medical lab to find Sally Po reviewing autopsy reports. 

She looked up to great them with a half smile, "Hello, I knew you'd come." 

She stood, "I could go over all the details with you first, but I'll do that on the way. I'm sure you want to see them first." 

As she led them through the medical department, she gave a brief explanation. 

"The Preventers found some old reports dating to about the beginning of A.C. 196. They discovered some unknown bases and they went to check them out. Outside one of the bases was a series of grave markers. The bodies were excavated for identification purposes and they were discovered to be infants of about 3 months old. Curious, we ran for matches to see if we could find the infants themselves, but nothing turned up. We then ran DNA tests and scanned for matches for the parents with everyone one in the system. What we found was shocking." 

She opened a final door and lying on the tables there, were eight children. The bodies had been well preserved, and didn't seem to have decomposed at all. The closest had a full head of black hair. It's tiny face frozen in a peaceful slumber. 

"You boys registered as the parents. Just you boys. For instance, this one here registers as Trowa and Wufei's." 

"That's impossible," Wufei said, "We're both male." 

"Genetic engineering is a very unique study," Sally said, "That's what this is." 

Sally watched as the group went around to read the parents names for each child. The list included: Heero x Trowa; Heero x Wufei; Duo x Trowa; Trowa x Duo; Trowa x Wufei; Quatre x Heero; Wufei x Heero. 

"This is unbelievable," Quatre said softly, "Why was this done?" 

"We don't know," Sally said, "We think the bodies were buried when the base moved. There might be more of these out there. As a matter of fact, I bet there were about twenty in all." 

"Why twenty?" Trowa asked. 

"It's simple really. Let's use Heero as the example. There are at least four pairings that can be made dealing with Heero. There are two possibilities with this kind of manipulation. One with Heero's traits dominate and one with them recessive. Which means a total of eight kids with Heero. This is the same with all of you. And when you add everything up, being careful of repeats, there are twenty different children. This whole idea that there are at least two from each pairing comes from the fact we have a Duo x Trowa and a Trowa x Duo." 

"You guys make cute babies," Chandra commented, looking down at the first baby, Trowa x Wufei, "Were there any files with names for them or references?" 

"Just the ones you see: The dominate father, which the basic makeup of structure comes from, an x, and the recessive father, which hair and eye colors seem to be the only real traces of, at first and then in later files just the initials or numbers." 

"That's sad, babies without names," Chandra said, "They should be given names." 

"Some of the nurses have been using pet names. One of the nurses named them all, and that's how we refer to them. There is a list on the wall. But we won't put those on the grave markers." 

"What's to be done with them?" Duo asked, "Where will they be buried?" 

"That's for you to decide, cause legally they are you children," Sally said, "That was the official reason you were notified." 

Sally handed a data pad to Heero, "I'm not supposed to give you this, but these are copies of the files recovered from some of the computers. Wherever they went, they left in a big enough hurry that they didn't cover their tracks too well." 

Heero tucked the illegal data pad into his jacket. He would go over it the second he could get back to his laptop. Sally left them alone with the bodies. Duo sat between two with his name on them and gazed down at them. One looked like Trowa, except with his hair the other looked like him except with Trowa's hair. 

"It's disturbing seeing your own face looking up at you," Duo whispered. "I wonder why they died." 

"A defect maybe," Wufei said, "Or maybe something in their surroundings killed them and that's why they moved the base." 

"We won't know till we go through this file and locate the current location of that base," Heero said. 

They all looked at each other in silent agreement. Heero had said what they all had in mind. They will find the other babies and the scientists behind all of this. An explanation must be made. 


	3. Sort of Coping

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I don't own anybody in here but Chandra and the various infants.

Author's note: Thanx Crazy for telling me about my mistake. I'll go back a change it eventually. The eighth child discovered was Quatre x Wufei. He seemed to have fallen out of my list during the transfer to the computer from my paper. I didn't go into depth with the emotional turmoil yet. It's there, it's just a whole lot more is gonna happen and we get to see some pilot's snap. Oh and since you asked: Chandra is actually Sanskrit for 'moon' and in reality is a boy's name. When it is used in that pretext it is pronounced like "Shondra". When it's applied to an American female (such as my character) it is pronounced just like it looks. Starts like Chang, but then sort of roll the 'dra' on the end. That's how I like it. :D

Chapter 3   


It took Heero the rest of that day to sort through the information, and discovered little. The whole thing was code named in Latin, and the literal translation was 'pilot rebirth.' No reason or objective was given, for the files were merely recordings of the events that transpired over a period of three days of operation. Nothing of great interest occurred. It left them with no leads. 

Heero began searching for the words 'pilot rebirth' on the info nets and was busy sorting through various pilot rehabilitation clinics and aide centers for soldiers of war. Days had passed with no true information they could use. Duo and the others merely paced Quatre's home. No one wanted to leave with this matter up in the air. 

Maybe 'merely' wasn't the word to use. Everyone seemed to be suffering from emotional turmoil of some kind. Heero admitted to himself that he hadn't been paying much attention to his fellow pilots and wasn't quite sure how they were coping. Heero had noticed that they had all confined themselves to their rooms more or less to suffer in private. He remembered Chandra walking from door to door delivering food. 

Heero had seen Duo's response however, and didn't know what to do about it.

Duo had taken to sleep as his coping mechanism. He slept the whole night and long into the next day. When Duo wasn't sleeping, he was roaming the house with little purpose. Duo's usual shield of cheeriness firmly in place as he laughed and joked with Quatre's staff. Duo always had food on him and usually met Chandra coming down the hall to deliver Heero's food personally. Duo seemed to be acting like he always had before.

But Heero knew that Duo was troubled. He had to be after all. They had just had a fight over children before they left. This was what Duo wanted, right? A bunch of kids? But he only received them after their deaths. Heero, being one who's emotion didn't come about easy for him and were hard to understand, had never learned how he was suppose to be effected, let alone how other people were. Duo had just gotten the family he wanted, and it was simultaneously taken away. 

Heero had decided that when it came to coping, it was every pilot for himself.

Chandra thought differently on that matter however. She was hurriedly intercepting staff to prevent them from being bothered. She personally delivered meals up to their rooms so they wouldn't have to confront anyone over it. And she was an unbiased ear, just waiting to serve and listen to the sorrow so ill contained. Chandra couldn't help Heero, for she didn't know how. Duo was a specter all to himself. Chandra had heard him talking to a tree outside. Duo had relied on the inanimate object to not give an opinion, which naturally worked. Trowa was far out of bounds for her, for Quatre had taken it upon himself to take care of Trowa's slightly tilted view of the world. Trowa seemed to conceal his emotions in a way only Quatre could decipher. Quatre however, was fair game. Chandra had already had her offer as a shoulder to cry on accepted at least twice a day since the babies were discovered. Quatre felt that he shouldn't burden Trowa with that, since Trowa too was having trouble coping. 

Wufei was easy to deal with. One doesn't spend 2 and 1/2 years around someone without knowing how to read him or her. Wufei was used to not expressing his sorrow in the usual form. Sorrow, in the book of Wufei, was transformed into aggression. Wufei had booted up his exercise program and was concentrating on his own health instead of the mental turmoil he was going through. 

And it was easy to see that he was going through it. Wufei was sleeping fitfully, tossing and turning as he fought the mental demons that haunted him. He had just been notified that he not only had children, but they were also dead. That was a hard thing to accept, one softened by the fact that he had never even known they existed. Knowing about them would have made it harder to bare. Wufei's lack of sleep and increased exercise had left him more than a little drained.

Wufei was dozing in a corner of the room as Chandra lay on the bed with a pen and a sheet of paper. Chandra had decided to make the best of things and was coming up with possible names for the children once they were found. The eight babies already discovered were named by a nurse who filled in the initials, and Chandra decided to use this method. 

"Wesley, Warren, Wayne, Winston, Webster, William, Waylon," she read off, "I'm afraid English names are the only ones I know. Wedge, Wilhelm. Gosh, there has to be some good names that start with W somewhere." 

"Make some up," Wufei said, not really paying attention, "Be original." 

Chandra sighed, "Okay. Let's see: Wyle, Wujin, Wakin, Wesan, Waxler . . ." 

"Waxler?" Wufei laughed, giving up on meditating. 

"You said original," Chandra smiled. 

"I once knew someone named Wang," Wufei said. 

"Chang Wang, yes I see how THAT is better!" Chandra laughed. 

Wufei laughed as well, "Point taken, how about Wicket?" 

Chandra giggled and fell off the bed. 

"We are being awfully light-hearted about all of this," Wufei said, calming down after making sure Chandra didn't hurt herself. 

"Why not be? There is nothing we can do to change it. The children exist and that's final. We should all make the best of it." 

Wufei nodded, seeing the logic, "That's true." 

"How about, Walei?" Chandra said. 

"That's perfect," Wufei said, "That's one." 

"Four more to go, right?" 

"Right."   


Quatre sighed as he watched Trowa gaze out the window, lost in thought, for the third hour in a row. 

"What are you thinking about, Trowa?" Quatre asked. 

"My name isn't Trowa," he answered, "I don't have a name. Just like those eight infants." 

Quatre got up from the bed and walked to knell beside the chair Trowa sat in. 

"What's in a name?" Quatre said, "It's just a word until someone gives it meaning." 

Trowa remained silent. 

"Your name IS Trowa because that is what we call you. It's the only name you have ever actually been called. Your name is what you want it to be. 'A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet.'" 

Trowa nodded, "Even though you have just butchered the whole magic of picking out names for one's children, you make perfect sense. I shouldn't fuss over such a trivial thing." 

"What would you name the children?" Quatre asked. 

"One I would name Triton, because that is the name of Cathrine's real brother. I don't know about the others." 

"Symbolism. That's why most people use certain names. I was named after my mother," Quatre said, "but why get into this now? It is late and we should get to bed." 

Trowa nodded and rose. He then pulled Quatre to his feet and they went back to their bed. 


	4. Mission For Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor will I ever own Gundam Wing. If I did, I would not be posting this here. :)

Author's note: Here's some more. I really don't have much to say about it at the moment. Give me so comments on it and I'll see what I can do. :D

Chapter 4 

Duo watched Heero search for days with little progress. Heero was dedicated to finding that base. Duo just wanted to know why it happened, and there was the unique chance to see what his and Heero's child would look like. The idea was fascinating. Him and Heero having kids could never really happen, or so he thought. The whole idea of all this was mind-blowing. 

"Duo," 

Duo looked up from his pondering to see Heero paused in typing as he printed off something. 

"Did you find something?" Duo asked, getting up. 

"No, we've been given a mission," Heero said, "It's from the Preventer office. They think there is a movement of troops over in North America. The mission is a simple reconnaissance trip. They suggest two people." 

"For recon? Please, I feel insulted," Duo smirked, "I'll do it, unless it goes to someone else." 

"It suggests Wufei and Chandra. Apparently she is an expert in recon, and he should be her back up." 

"Is she? I knew she was a Preventer, but I didn't have a clue she did the same thing we did. I'll ask her." 

Duo walked across the hall and knocked on the door. He glanced down at his watch and cursed. It was eight o'clock in the morning. Duo learned the first day they arrived that from seven to nine was their "Reading time." Apparently after they have breakfast, they come back up and read together. He had bothered them before and still had the bruises Chandra left when she 'politely' sent him on his way. 

As Duo feared, the door opened to an annoyed Chandra, one of the most deadliest things the planet has seen. 

"Can I help you, Duo?" her words came equally measured, with what was obvious restraint, "It is only eight." 

"I know," Duo said softly, fear in his voice at the beating he may receive, "I'm sorry to disturb you and Wufei's reading time, but we have a mission and it was requested that you and Wufei take it." 

Chandra reached out her hand, and Duo placed the print-out in it. Chandra glanced down at it for several long moments. Duo became worried about her lack of response. 

"Is everything alright?" Duo asked. 

"Something is about to happen," Chandra said in a far off voice, "I can feel it." 

They both glanced down at the print-out. It looked exactly like other missions. Duo saw nothing that could give Chandra unease. 

"I'll do it if you want," Duo said. 

"Heero's busy," Chandra said. 

"I don't have to take Heero. It is just a recon," Duo said, "I've done them solo before." 

"No, this one will need two," Chandra said, "There is something here that isn't right." 

"We'll take it," Wufei said, having come up and read the print-out at some point. 

"Are you sure?' Duo asked, "Chandra doesn't seem up to it." 

Chandra turned back into the room. Wufei answered for her, "She wants it. She's having one of those feelings again. She won't sleep till she finds out why." 

"What's this 'feeling' thing?"

Wufei sort of shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know really. Every once in a while her intuition signals her that something's amiss. She knew I was going to be in a car accident before it happened. She even begged me not to go out. I've learned to trust her instincts since then."

Duo nodded, "Maybe you'll need them for this mission."

"It's just recon."

"I know, but haven't you ever seen one of those ancient movies? The mission that goes bad is ALWAYS a recon."

Wufei shot him a dirty look as he closed the door in his face.

That night, Quatre bid Wufei and Chandra farewell as they loaded into the jeep that would take them to the HQ. They would pick up mission specifics and their new transportation there. 

"Take care," Quatre said, for he too felt odd. His space heart was giving him the oddest feeling, and he couldn't explain it. 

"Don't worry, Quatre," Wufei said as he slid into the drivers seat, "It's just recon." 

"I will see you once we return," Chandra said, giving Quatre a kiss on the cheek. 

Quatre returned the kiss, "You take extra care, Chandra. My space heart's signals are centered on you." 

"Wufei will protect me," Chandra said, "As long as he can get us there." 

"I will not wreck again, oona!" Wufei said, now indignant, "Get in!" 

Chandra and Quatre exchanged a smile as Wufei pulled away from the house. 


	5. Stumbling Upon Things Not Understood

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Author's Note: Here's another part. Plot movement! YAY!!!!

Chapter 5 

Chandra sighed as they continued their track through the woods. About a mile or so back, they had left their hummer and started out on foot. They still had a couple hours before they reached the base. 

"Tell me again why you insisted we set down so far from the base," Chandra said. 

Wufei sighed, "The farther out, the less likely to be detected. Common sense would tell you that." 

"But why THIS far out?" Chandra said, "We still had two miles of leeway before radar would have picked us up." 

"Just being cautious." 

"Are you always this cautious?" 

"No, just when I'm out on a mission with you." 

"Are you saying you think I'll screw this up? Is that why you need more caution?" 

"There are many reasons." 

"And they are? You don't trust me do? I'm just a 'weak woman,' aren't I?" 

"Yes." 

Chandra whirled around on him, her eyes on fire, "You think I'm weak?" 

Wufei nodded, "All women are." 

Chandra started forward again at a faster pace that Wufei easily adjusted to, "Let me get this straight. I'm a weak, untrustworthy, screw-up because I'm a woman." 

"No. You are weak because you are a woman. You aren't untrustworthy or a screw-up. I have faith in you, and I would place my life in your hands." 

Chandra stopped to look back at him, "Really?" 

"Yes." 

Chandra smiled. 

"But you are still weak." 

Chandra huffed and took off again. Wufei just smirked. 

"Weak, huh? When this mission is over, I'll show you WEAK." 

"I quiver in anticipation," Wufei smirked, "Maybe we should walk faster." 

She gave him a very good impression of the patented 'Heero-death-glare' over her shoulder. 

They continued the rest of the way in silence. They carefully approached the base and jumped over the fence. Wufei popped the ventilation shaft open and glance back at Chandra. 

"We have fifteen seconds between sensor sweeps to get to the other end of this shaft and get the cover off it." 

"Right," Chandra said looking down at the pocket radar that would tell her the second the sweep ended. 

"Ready . . . GO!" 

Wufei dove in and Chandra jumped in behind him. After getting a nice view of his butt for a moment, Chandra stopped to wait for Wufei to knock the cover loose. It was open and they were out with five seconds to spare. 

"Well, this is going well," Chandra commented, "Now to get to a computer." 

"Any idea where that would be?" Wufei asked. 

"No, a map would be very useful," Chandra said glancing around the room they had dropped into. It appeared to be a storage room. Chandra walked over to the nearest crate and tugged on the lid. 

"Help me here, Wuffie," Chandra said. Wufei gave her a look before placing his hands on the crate. After a few moments the lid gave way. Wufei reached in. 

"What is this?" Wufei said pulling out a flimsy piece of material. 

Chandra reached out and touched it, "I don't know, but it is soft." 

Chandra reached down to pull a knife out of her boot and cut a generously large portion off the roll. After replacing the knife, she wrapped the material around her shoulders and pinned with a pin she kept stored in her sleeve. It fell around her like a cape. 

"What are you doing, woman?" Wufei asked. 

"I like this stuff. I gonna keep it and make a shirt or something," Chandra said before heading for the door. 

Wufei shook his head as he followed, "Weak woman." 

Chandra was too preoccupied with her radar to notice his remark, "No signs of life within thirty feet of this door, except us of course." 

She placed a small unit onto the electronic keypad and the door opened. She took the unit and went into the hall. 

"Now where?" Wufei asked. 

"Anywhere there is no life," Chandra said walking to the left. Wufei followed her a good ways before she stopped in front a door. 

"What?" Wufei asked wary. 

Chandra pointed to the door. It was labeled 'Research.' 

"We need in here," Chandra said, "I'm picking up three life forms however." 

"I'll handle it," Wufei said placing the unit Chandra used earlier on the door, "Wait here." 

The door opened then immediately closed behind him. Chandra just glared evilly after him. 

"Omae o korosu," she muttered. Then she heard the muted sounds of guns firing. Then silence fell. 

Chandra waited, her mind filled with more worry every second that the door remained closed. After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened to reveal Wufei. 

"Why did you do that?!" Chandra asked, "I can fire a gun too, you know." 

"I'll explain that later, onna. We have a mission," Wufei said, stepping out the doorway. 

Chandra glared at him as she approached a computer. She glanced over what was on the screen only for a moment before cursing, "Figures they write in Latin." 

Chandra sat down and began to decipher what was on the screen. 

"My Latin must be rustier than I thought," Chandra said. 

"Why?" Wufei asked. 

"None of this makes . . . ." Chandra suddenly trailed off. 

"What?" Wufei asked. 

"I don't believe it," Chandra whispered. 

"What?" Wufei asked again, this time walking over to read the computer screen himself. 

After a moment Wufei found himself nearly speechless. 

"We found it." 


	6. Rescue?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. 

Author's Note: This next part's kinda choppy, but I'm working on it.

Chapter 6   


Duo found himself staring at the tree in front of him for the fourth time since he sat down. He glanced back down at his watch. Heero should have been back by now. 

Duo was sitting on the ground behind a tree and was staring at the perimeter of the base. Heero had gone in and was setting up a tap into the security system. Duo was the second lookout, since Heero decided to take Trowa with him. Why he picked Trowa over him, he'll never know. But Duo's only purpose at this point was waiting. He hated waiting. 

Wufei and Chandra hadn't returned from their mission. They never showed up again at Quatre's. That wasn't unusual, they could have gone to their own home instead of Quatre's. But what didn't fit was the fact they never reported back to Preventers HQ. Wufei and Chandra always check in with the boss. He thought back to what he was thinking before they left. 

__

-*-

Duo had been thinking of why they would not do something that seemed as habitual as breathing for them. 

The others seemed mildly concerned, except Quatre, who was really concerned. Quatre had been contacting friends of Chandra that he knew, but none had heard from her so far. 

__

"Duo!" came a shout from the top of the stairs. 

__

Duo turned his head over the back of the couch to see Heero. 

__

"Get ready. Preventers have issued us with a rescue mission," Heero said. 

__

Duo stood up, "Preventers don't send out rescue missions for their own people, Heero. Only the important ones." 

__

"Apparently, Wufei's status as a gundam pilot has made him important. Of course it does help that he's practically married to the daughter of one of the most important men on Earth," Heero said. 

__

"Nani?" Duo asked already halfway up the stairs. 

__

"The Secretary of State," Heero said, walking with Duo for their room. 

__

"Secretary of State!" Duo shouted, "But Chandra can't even stand politics! How could she be the daughter of a politician?" 

"Probably why she didn't tell us. You do know that the Secretary of State is in the middle of a scandal right now?" 

__

"Yeah, sex with co-workers. Who doesn't know?" 

__

"Wouldn't you be ashamed to have that man as a father?" 

__

"I see your point." 

__

Duo got on his knees and started pulling stuff out from under the bed, "So did they send us anything?" 

__

"Just the mission schematics Chandra and Wufei received. Preventers planned the mission themselves." 

__

"Probably why it failed," Duo said, "If one of us had done it, they'd be back by now." 

__

"We also know at what point the mission failed due to the pulse they sent with the base's communication." 

__

"I still don't trust that stupid thing. It is unbelievably easy to track those. I can't believe no one ever picked them up." 

__

"It's masked as a waste report. Who would dig around with a trash file? As I was saying, they had been in the base when the last signal was sent." 

__

"So getting in is easy. Getting out is the hard part. Is it just us?" 

__

"Nope, they want all four of us after them. Apparently, Chandra is needed for her father's trial." 

__

Trowa poked his head in the door, "Do you have a mission plan?" 

__

Heero tossed a folder to Trowa, who quickly took off down the hall. 

"There's a mission plan? How long have you known about this rescue?" 

__

"Since I was asked to organize it. I created the mission plan," Heero picked up a small duffel bag off the bed. 

__

"You're ready to go?! Why did you wait this long to tell me?!" Duo said, randomly tossing things into his own pack. 

__

"Cause I knew you would be ready in five minutes," Heero said, "I'm going out to the van. We'll be waiting for you." 

__

"Don't I get a mission plan?" 

__

Duo huffed as a folder smacked him in the face. 

__

"Five minutes," Heero said, already gone. 

Duo's mind was brought back to the present as he watched a vent pop open. Heero's head was soon in sight, and then Trowa replaced the vent. They quickly made their way toward Duo. The three of them crouch down in the bushes. 

"Did you get it?" Duo asked. 

Heero nodded. 

"We may have visuals from within the base," Trowa said, "Heero put the security tape on a loop. We have two hours at least before they'll discover it." 

"Let's get moving then," Duo said, as the three began moving back to Quatre, who remained in the van with the equipment. 


	7. The Stubborn vs. The Stubborn

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the bar of Soylent Green sitting here on my desk. ;)

Author's Note: Have you picked up the fact that I write these notes before I write my chapters? I should really do it the other way around huh?

Chapter 7   


The first thing Chandra felt was a throbbing in her head. The next was the pain that went with it. After that there was a stiffness all over her body that signified hours of stillness. Only after her brain registered all of this, did she feel the hand against her forehead and the body pressed against her. She didn't have to open her eyes to know that it was Wufei. 

She groaned as a shift in position sent sparks throughout her body. 

"Are you in pain?" 

"No, baka, I just groan for the joy of it," Chandra muttered. Pain had always made her mood sour, so Wufei wasn't offended. 

"How is your head?" 

"Like there are fireworks going off in it," Chandra said, opening her eyes to see darkness, "Why is it so dark?" 

"It isn't," Wufei said, "You took a blow to the head. The doctor said you would probably be temporarily blinded once you woke up, but only for a few hours." 

"Dandy," Chandra closed her eyes again before opening them in shock, "Doctor? Blow to the head? What happened?" 

"What do you remember?" 

"Quatre's house," 

"We had a mission. We got caught. There was a fight. Anything ringing a bell?" 

"Mission: Info on what should be a low profile base. We got caught when we pulled up the file on. . . you know what. There was a fight, but I don't remember much of it." 

"I didn't expect you to, like I said, you hit your head." 

"And the doctor here treated me?" 

"Several." 

"Why several? I wasn't hurt that bad, right?" 

"I assume it's just been a long time since they've seen a woman." 

There was a brief pause, "Oh." 

"They were very concerned over you. Apparently they hold you on very high regard." 

"Damn, if they think they'll get anything out of me-" 

"They'd have to get through me first," Wufei interrupted, "Quiet! Footsteps!" 

A second later she noticed the footsteps of at least three individuals approach and stop outside. 

The door slide open with hydrolic motors and the steps where in the room. 

"Has she awakened?" Came a voice of what had to be thirty years of age. 

"Yes, briefly. She can't see just like you said she wouldn't." 

"And you, Chang. How do you feel?" 

There was no answer. 

"Master Chang, no need to be uncooperative. I would appreciate it if I didn't have to drag you to a med lab." 

"Fine." 

There was a sigh and a second voice spoke up. 

"About earlier-" 

"I SAID NO!" Wufei shouted, loud enough Chandra almost jumped. 

"But-" 

"No," Wufei said, a lot more calmly. 

"Give up on it, Ret," a third voice said, "He's not giving you a sample." 

"But it's for the benefit of science, Master Chang! Surely your past inclination as a scholar can appreciate that!" 

Wufei didn't answer. 

Chandra groaned, feigning reawakening. 

"Wufei? Is someone shouting?" she said, sleepily. 

"Yes," Wufei said softly, almost as if he was guilty for his own outburst. 

There was the briefest of pauses; "Madam, are you in pain?" the first voice said. 

"Who's that?" Chandra asked, attempting to sit up, but falling back against Wufei. 

"Oh, miss, please don't strain yourself! It only makes it worse!" the first voice continued, "Would you like a pain killer?" 

Chandra pondered whether of not to accept drugs from the enemy before deciding against it. 

"I'll do without." 

"Are you sure? Would you like to be moved into the med center? Security insisted that you stay here, but I'll override them if I must." 

"Can Wufei come with me? I'll only go if he's there," Chandra said, thinking this was a chance for escape. 

"Well, I. . . I don't think security will go for that. Especially since he fails to cooperate with us about his own treatment." 

"Wufei, are you hurt?!" Chandra said, realizing for the first time how weak Wufei's grip on her was. 

"I'm fine." 

"No you're not! You can't lie to me! You'll accept treatment from these men or else!" 

"Or else what? You can't even see! What are you going to do about it, oona?" 

She clenched her fist. Then rolled away from Wufei. 

Blind or not, she knew he was surprised. 

"Don't you think about coming over here!" Chandra said, though she was only two feet away, "I don't want you touching me!" 

There was a long silence. None of those men for the life of them knew what to do. 

"You can treat me. Just as long she stays within my sight," Wufei finally relented. 

Chandra had a small smile on her face as she felt Wufei's hand on her shoulder, "Come on. I'll carry you." 

"No sir!" The first voice said, "Allow Commander Frinst to do so! We do not want you to hurt yourself." 

Footsteps approached her and a second hand rested on her shoulder beside Wufei's. 

"Ma'am, if you'll allow me to," the third voice from before stated, now much closer. She picked up an unusual accent that she couldn't quite place. 

Chandra just nodded and she felt herself lifted into a pair of strong arms. Wufei's hand fell from her shoulder. 

"Do you need assistance, Master Chang?" The first doctor asked. 

"No, I will walk myself." 


End file.
